marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** *** *** Several unnamed flyboys ** * }} Other Characters: * * * Euromax (a Corporation) * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Virtual Unreality Laboratory ****** ****** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * Heroic Age | Synopsis1 = At the Synthia offices, Dana D'Angelo is surprised by a visit from Tyler Stone. He has come to discuss future projects between Synthia and Alchemax. She had plans to go out with her fiancee Miguel O'Hara that evening, but since he typically works late and forgets about their dates, she sees no issue with canceling those plans to talk business with Tyler. Meanwhile, at Alchemax, Miguel does remember his date and is wondering where to take Dana out for dinner. As he walks past Jordan Boone's Virtual Unreality lab where he hears yelling. Miguel just barely manages to of the way as an explosion erupts from the doorway. Rushing inside, Miguel helps the technicians escape the blaze. The last person he finds is Boone himself, who is less than grateful that Miguel came to his rescue. With the fire under control thanks to the automated K-O Extinguishers, Jordan shows Miguel his Virtual Unreality Machine. It is a device that can reach through the dimensional barriers with a massive mechanical hand. Unfortunately, their recent test was a failure, destroying the mechanical hand that affects the is integral to the device. When Miguel tries to find out more about the project, Boone tells O'Hara to mind his own business. While outside, the mysterious Thanatos uses the viewfinder on his weapon to spy on Tyler Stone's office, preparing to attack. When Miguel returns to his own office, he gets a call from Tyler and Dana. Dana tells him that she is canceling their dinner date to talk business with Tyler. Suddenly, Thanatos comes crashing into Tyler's office. Miguel tells Dana to get out of there and is surprised when Tyler tries to shield D'Angelo with his body. Blowing away Tyler's video-phone, Thanatos convinces Stone and Dana to come with him. They go outside to his ship where they are swarmed by a number of Public Eye Fly Boys. Thanatos makes short work of the Fly Boys and orders his two hostages to get aboard his ship. As they do so, they are interrupted by the arrival of Spider-Man, who tells Thanatos to let Tyler and Dana go. Thanatos is disappointed that Spider-Man interfered, especially since he helps the hero against the SIEGE Unit the previous day. Spider-Man is surprised to learn that it was him, and points out that he doesn't intend to kill Tyler Stone otherwise he would have done so by now. He then convinces Thanatos to let Dana go in exchange for himself. Agreeing, Thanatos takes off with Spider-Man and Tyler Stone as his prisoners. Watching helplessly as the exchange is made, Dana decides that she needs to call Miguel. Meanwhile, back at Babylon Towers, Miguel's holographic assistant Lyla begins watching a series of news feeds. Seeing all the strife and violence going on all around the world causes the hologram to cry. Unable to handle this flood of emotions, the artificial intelligence calls out for Miguel to help her when suddenly her physical form dissolves to nothing. At that moment, Thanatos contacts Stone's assistant Winston, telling him that he wants full access to Alchemax's facilities in exchange for Stone and Spider-Man. With no other choice, Winston is forced to agree to Thanatos' terms. When Spider-Man points out that he could have done all this by force, Thanatos explains that he does not wish to waste energy on a pointless battle. When they return to Alchemax, Thanatos demands to be told everything Alchemax has been doing with regards of trying to recreate Reed Richards work on cracking interdimensional barriers. Winston declines at first until Tyler gives him the authorization to tell Thanatos everything. Winston then begins telling Thanatos about the Virtual Unreality Program. While down below, Jordan Boon has succeeded in pulling something out of the Virtual Unreality portal. It is a strange alien creature which he has contained immediately. That's when Thanatos and his prisoners enter the room. Thanatos orders Boone to get away from the device, telling the scientist that he is playing with forces he has no understanding of. When Jordan protests, Thanatos strikes him with so much force he goes flying through the portal. Spider-Man fires a web-line to snag Boone and prevent him from going all the way through. On the other side of the portal, Jordan Boone sees some strange figure huddled in the energy field. Back in the lab, Tyler Stone tries to escape, only to be blasted by Thanatos. He explains that he will be able to do much worse once he regains the powers he lost during the heroic age.The past history of Thanatos is very unclear. What is known is revealed in - , wherein he explains that he is attempting to become the "Ultimate" Rick Jones in the multiverse. This led to his the conflict called the Eon-War explained . He then tries to force Spider-Man into the portal, but the hero leaps out of the way. In doing so, he yanks out Jordan Boone. With Boone is another man with glowing eyes and energy crackling from his hands. Looking around, this new stranger remarks that he finally managed to bring himself back.This mysterious stranger is later revealed to be John Tensen of the New Universe as revealed in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Centerfold is a two panel Spider-Man 2099 full color poster by Klaus Janson that when removed does not effect the story as the reverse is a coupon for a 2099 Behind the Scenes 32 page full color Sketchbook featuring original art and character sketches by Rick Leonardi, Ron Lim, Tom Morgan, Pat Broderick, Dwayne Turner and Paul Ryan. To get the sketchbook you had to buy the following books for their coupons: Spider-Man 2099 #12, , , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}